<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Calling My Name by yamagxchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262105">You Calling My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagxchi/pseuds/yamagxchi'>yamagxchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagxchi/pseuds/yamagxchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unnecessary Karasuno spy/agent au.<br/>After the argument, Tsukishima tries to figure himself out. However, he realizes his true feelings far too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Calling My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You Calling My Name - Got7</p><p>Please bear with me this is my first time writing on here. I've also never written something like this before.</p><p>It sounds odd at the beginning but I promise it gets better... i think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a while since the Karasuno unit had gotten an assignment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up until recently, they had rarely received any assignments. They had called them the “Wingless Crows” ever since their unit went from being the best to being one of the worst. That all changed when the new recruits came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new duo became unstoppable once they put aside their rivalry. With Kageyama’s precise aim of a gun and Hinata’s combat skills, nothing could stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was one of the most brilliant hackers ever. If he really wanted to, he could hack into everyone’s personal file and blackmail them, but he doesn’t feel like using effort to give attention to people that he doesn’t really care about. Instead, he uses his free time to know more about dinosaurs while he eats strawberry shortcake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi also was a hacker, just not as good as Tsukishima. He could do whatever his friend could, it just took more time. Everyone was surprised when he said he had also trained in combat. He was a skinny guy, but he did have an incredible strength along with a heart of gold. He also specialized with pyrotechnics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi didn't come till later, but she had also trained in combat. She used her cuteness to make her opponents think she was weak and then beat them with that. Of course, after every battle she would start rambling about how sorry she was for hurting them and to please forgive her and not eat her or feed her to some demon that they probably had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, it was the final minutes of their two week break. Hinata was practically bouncing off the walls. He couldn’t wait any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know that we might not even get an assignment right away,” Tsukishima told the human tangerine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up you salty bean pole!” he responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I can't hear you from all the way down there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hinata could respond, Daichi had walked in the room with their advisors, Ukai and Takeda. Now everyone was here. The captain lifted up his hand to show the scroll in it, signifying that they had gotten a new mission. Hinata had to behave now, so he stuck out his tongue when no one else was looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their new assignment was a more dangerous one than before. Could they handle it? Of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys will need to infiltrate an enemy base, find the motherboard, and obtain all of the data they have collected. When you are finished, delete everything from their system,” Takeda had explained to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This sounds simple, so why is it so dangerous?” Kageyama asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. We just have to hack some stuff, we’ve done that many times. What is it about this that makes it dangerous?” Ennoshita added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the data,” Takeda answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The data?” Sugawara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Apparently this data is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands and could possibly lead to mass destruction and chaos. It’s also so top secret that even we weren’t told what exactly it is.” It was Ukai that had answered this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had to be super important since the advisors didn’t know what they had to get. Everyone was determined to make this a successful mission. Well, everyone except Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a mission, just like any other. There’s nothing special about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata hated that Tsukishima was like this, but they were also jealous of how cool he sounded when he said that. Yamaguchi also thought he was cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the team wondered if he would just sit out and not do anything when he said that. It took a while for them to realize that in reality, he doesn’t care what’s going on, he just wants to get the job done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least he’s cooperating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the team told themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they had trained the day before, today was technically their first day of training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The combat unit had split up into different groups to focus on different skills. Yamaguchi was in the group with Hinata, Asahi, and Noya. They were focusing on one-on-one matches, which wasn’t his best skill. It was okay though because the others taught him their tricks, or attempted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya wasn’t that good at explaining, so Yamaguchi didn’t understand a single thing he said and just stood there in silence when he finished explaining. Noya then smiled pridefully, thinking Yamaguchi was starstruck by his awesome skills as a senpai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was a lost cause. Whenever he tried to say how to do a trick, instead of saying what to do, he said a variety of “wooshes” and “wa-baams.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi was the most helpful, but not as helpful as Yamaguchi had hoped. Whenever he would finish demonstrating, he would start rambling and apologizing. If he used one of the guys as a helper, he would apologize and say sorry that he hurt them, even though they never showed any signs of pain and he didn’t even hurt them. If he just showed a technique he knew, he would tell Yamaguchi that he didn’t have to try if he didn’t want to and he’s sorry for demonstrating. Then he would show him a different move and repeat the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is hopeless</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yamaguchi thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe Tsukki has more luck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hours of trying, the hacking unit had discovered that it was basically impossible to hack into any of their security. They were going to have to wait for the day of the mission and use the teams trackers to get the layout of the building. All they have is where the building is and its exits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone received new gadgets and equipment to suit their own skills for the task. Tsukishima had gotten a faster and slightly smaller computer, which would help him a lot when he had to hack from inside their van that they would take for the mission. Yamaguchi got small throwing knives that were easily accessible as well as a gun that was easy to aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dumbass duo, as Tsukishima called them, had also received a variety of new equipment and were starting to get the hang of it. Hinata had gotten a more protected suit and gloves with special technology that minimized his damage whenever he hit someone. Kageyama had received a larger variety of guns to choose from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, Yamaguchi would spend most of his time training with Yachi. Then he would go to the labs to work on new weapons while Asahi and Kinoshita made better protective suits for everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the evening, Yamaguchi is talking to Tsukishima when Yachi approaches him and asks if they could talk in private. He agrees before saying goodbye to Tsukishima. They leave the room and go somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what that's all about</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tsukishima wonders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, he decides that he doesn’t really care and brushes off what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi and Yachi have been spending more time together. Like, a lot more time together. They are always training with each other and they’ve even been spending their free time with each other. At lunch, they would go their own ways, but immediately after they would go back to talking. On top of that, whenever they’re together, they're always laughing and smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be bothering Tsukishima as much as it is right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably because of the noise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever someone asked them what happened between them, they would brush it off and say it was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one truly believed that, but they wouldn’t bother asking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on between them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tsukishima wonders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was helping Yamaguchi with hacking today, but he still couldn’t help but think of what he had been doing the past few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You seemed kind of lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he says while observing his friend. “You’re doing that wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Tsukki!” the freckled boy smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They continue to do their training as normal, but when they finish, Yamaguchi and Yachi stick to each other and basically disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curious and a bit irritated, Tsukishima goes and looks for them after dinner. After wandering around for a couple minutes, he finds them talking in one of the rooms. He puts his ear close to the door and tries to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so nervous for tomorrow,” he hears Yachi’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why tomorrow? The mission is in two days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tsukishima says to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, but are you ready for it?” Yamaguchi says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but I can’t wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, me either,” Yamaguchi laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sees Yachi get up and start heading towards the door. He takes this as his cue to stop listening and leave. As he walks away, he thinks about the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are they planning?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today is their final day of training. Tomorrow, they go and carry out their mission. Everyone’s excited to finally be in action, well almost everyone. Tsukishima couldn’t care less since he always operates from the vehicle anyways. Asahi, however, was a nervous mess, and so was Yachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was currently being calmed down by Yamaguchi, which was good for her. Nishinoya, on the other hand, was seeming to make things worse for their ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Tsukishima couldn’t help but think back on what it was that Yachi and his friend were talking about last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes back to his dorm that he shares with the other guys his age to change. A couple minutes later, Hinata comes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of all the people that could have come, it had to be the annoying shorty. I wonder what stupid things he’s going to talk about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it must be nice to be dating someone,” Hinata says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Tsukishima asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t Yachi and Yamaguchi dating? I mean, they're always together so I just assumed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you and the king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-It’s not like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Tsukishima says before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dating? No way. Could they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made sense. The two had been getting closer and closer as well as spending a lot of time with the other recently, like a lot. Yamaguchi had even declined to hang out with him one night because he said he had something to do with Yachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had also been planning on doing something that same day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were they going to tell the team about their relationship? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it wasn’t any of his business, but he had to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now evening. Dinner had just ended and Yamaguchi left the room, alone. Tsukishima went after him and soon found him in one of the training rooms. He wasn’t really doing anything; he appeared to be thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the blond enters the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t greet back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s going on between you and Yachi?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was jumping straight into it. What a great start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That was random,” Yamaguchi giggles, “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im serious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was being serious, but he couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the random topic. Tsukishima, however, was not buying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure there’s nothing going on between you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m just doing her a favor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Favor my ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tsukishima thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys seemed pretty close lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since when did Tsukishima care about his life? He thought it was funny at first, but now it just feels like an invasion of privacy. It shouldn’t even be that big of a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean? Am I not allowed to hang out with other people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t expected for Yamaguchi to get defensive like this. It was his own fault that this outcome happened anyways. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, wanted to know what was up with the sudden interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what did you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s voice was now cold and bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima knew he messed up. God, why hadn’t he rehearsed what he wanted to say? Now he sounds jealous. Well, he is, but he’s not willing to admit that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. You’re jealous, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No I’m not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. You’re jealous because I’m giving my attention to Yachi. You were probably wondering why I wasn’t clinging to you like always, right? Well, guess what? I have a life of my own and I can do what I want. I don’t have to stick by you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great going, Tsukishima Kei. He was speechless, but Yamaguchi wasn’t done yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can have more than one friend, you know that, right? Sure, we’ve been friends forever. Sure, you’ve treated me better than others, but that doesn’t mean that you treated me well. Let me live my own life for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he’s done it now. Yamaguchi finally snapped. He had tears streaming down his face as he left the room and all Tsukishima could do was stare in shock. He just wanted to know what was his relationship with Yachi, but now he probably just ended their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he so bad at communicating?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was wondering what the hell just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even realise that he started crying until he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Then he proceeded to have a mental breakdown because he finally let out all of his feelings that he had bottled up for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, it felt really nice to let it all out, but he was scared that his best friend hated him now. He knew he should be the one hating Tsukki, but for some reason he felt it was the other way around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally calmed down, he looked at himself in the mirror and posed before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he went back to the dorm, he saw it was only Kageyama in there. He was honestly exhausted, so he just got ready and went straight to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, his mind kept him up longer. He was awake when Hinata came back. He was also awake when the duo had gotten into an argument about if it’s normal to drink regular milk on a daily basis. And when Tsukishima came back, but he pretended not to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down, he was praying that the argument didn’t happen and it was just one of the many scenarios that he’s made up in his head before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was also that dinosaur’s fault for not knowing how to express himself and being so bad at communicating his emotions. And communicating in general. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Yamaguchi’s mind finally gave out and he went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were a bit odd the next morning. While it was obvious that the two were not on speaking terms, no one really seemed to notice. It was most likely due to the fact that they had a very important task to do that very day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was actually the one who decided that he didn’t want to talk to Tsukishima. He needed time for himself and away from his best friend. The blond went along with it since he didn’t want to risk damaging their relationship even further than he did the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was awkward. They sat next to each other to prevent any suspicion of something happening between them, but it was clear that there was some sort of tension between them. Again, no one really noticed since they were focused on the mission they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did we have to talk about that yesterday? Of all days! Why couldn’t he wait until after the mission was over?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yamaguchi thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it really that hard to wait two days? He was going to tell Tsukishima what they were doing, but after what happened, he chose not to. It was a bit mean, but he wanted to see his friend’s reaction when he was told what they were doing. He would be embarrassed, but it would be worth it for Yamaguchi since it was his own fault for jumping straight to conclusions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Tsukishima was having his own internal dialogue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I plan what I wanted to say? Did I even plan anything? Fuck, I didn’t even think of Yamaguchi’s feelings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been lecturing himself ever since Yamaguchi had left the room after the argument. He was yelling at himself for not even thinking properly, if he even was thinking about anything at the moment. Just knowing what was going on between his best friend and Yachi was all he had planned out. Not even how he would get them to tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closest thing he did to plan was debate who he would talk to. He thought about intimidating Yachi to get her to tell him, but the poor girl would have probably passed out because of the giant that would have loomed over her 4’ 11’’ self. In the end, he knew that it would be easier to ask Yamaguchi since they were closer and he practically tells him everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, he thought he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was pissed at how badly the conversation had backfired. He had tried to convince himself that it wasn’t all his fault. That Yamaguchi had to take part of the blame. He wasn’t getting very far with that, but he still tried. Every time he tried to justify his own reasons to himself, it would always make it seem like he was the one to blame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While it was true, he refused to admit it or even acknowledge it. He was sure that there had to be something that wasn’t his fault, but then again, it was his own curiosity and way of being that made things end up like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He internally sighed. He finished eating and left the room to start preparing. Yamaguchi did the same shortly after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was an important task and they weren’t going to let their relationship problems get in the way of it. It would be a tad bit uncomfortable, however. The two were actually supposed to work together a lot for this mission. It was a nice idea when Yamaguchi had first been told, but now, he’s not too sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They may not be on good terms at the moment, but they both had come to the same conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was going to be one long mission.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a twenty minute long car ride, the team had finally arrived at the enemies’ base. It was a large, gray building with a lot of cracks on the outside, but not enough to be able to break it down or see the inside. Given the signals they were receiving, the base was filled with all sorts of advanced technology. Whatever it was that they were hiding must be extremely sacred. The team knew that already, but surprisingly, the building was not heavily guarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi was going over the plan to get in and get out with Ukai. After multiple tries, the closest thing that the hacking team could get to a building layout was finding the entrances, exits, how many floors there were, and where the motherboard was. How to get there? They would have to figure it out on their own once they got inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was for the combat team to go in and split up into separate groups. They would all walk around in different areas and the hacking team would get the building layout based on their locations. While they were at it, they also had to find and eliminate the leader of the enemies if possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone ready?” Ukai asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” the team responded in unity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi head out with the rest of the combat squad and towards the farthest entrance. There were no cameras near the door, making it perfect for them to sneak in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Tsukishima stayed behind in the vehicle with the rest of the hacking squad, which consisted of Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Kiyoko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad that it wasn’t an extremely difficult mission, but he felt as if something was off. Why would the enemy not have a lot of security? In fact, they hadn’t seen anyone at all since they got to the location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallway was empty and quiet, the only sounds heard were the thump of footsteps. They hadn’t expected the halfway to be full of people, but not to be completely deserted either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright so far?” Ennoshita asked through the earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's all empty, it's strange,” Suga responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they're in another part of the building?” Asahi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Highly doubt it. Why would they leave an entrance completely unguarded,” this time Tsukishima spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something’s up,” Suga said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Really? Whatever, just be more cautious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation ended and the combat squad decided to stick together for a little longer before splitting up. They were walking for a while until they found a door with voices coming from inside. Quietly, they made their way towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they didn't notice was that the closer they got, the farther one of the exits became. Before they could react, they had triggered the trap waiting at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice going Tanaka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?! It was totally you, Noya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it wasn’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo’s argument was put to a stop when a bomb went off, blocking the way they had come from. Luckily, no one was hurt, but they now had no way of knowing where to go. All they could do was keep moving deeper into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, why would they put a bomb in their own base?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes, they all decided that it was time to split up into the groups. They were divided up and went off in separate directions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was glad to be paired up with Yachi. Out of everyone in the combat unit, he was the most comfortable with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” he started, “how was your thing with Kiyoko?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi turned a deep shade of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she said yes! I was so worried that she would reject me and then I would make things awkward but she said yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you!” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! But it was all because of your help. I honestly didn’t expect for you to be so good at this kind of thing, but I’m glad I talked to you first!” the short blonde replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi usually wasn’t one to be good with giving advice, but when it comes to being in love with someone that means a lot to you, he was an expert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was probably around fourteen when he realized he had a crush on Tsukishima. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell him because of all the possible consequences that could have occurred. He had tried to convince himself that it was just admiration because Tsukki was good at everything and they were always together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t last long, though, and he deemed himself a hopeless romantic. He would constantly come up with scenarios where they would be happy and openly dating and you know, not in the training program.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still thinks of those, but not as often. Right now, he was supposed to be mad at Tsukishima. He knew that he wasn’t going to stay mad long, considering the fact that he was head over heels in love with the bean pole. However, he was worried that Tsukki wouldn’t feel the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Yachi asked. “You look lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. Me and Tsukki got into a small argument yesterday, nothing big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering how awkward you two were at breakfast, it is kinda big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Yamaguchi could answer, another bomb went off. This one was farther from them, but there was still debris falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ignore it and continue to look for a way to get to the third floor, where the motherboard is. While walking, the two run into some of the enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following orders, they kill them before moving on. Something was off though. They didn’t even try to fight back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What exactly is their plan?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yamaguchi thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two kept walking until they found a stairwell. They cautiously walked up the stairs and entered their designated floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as they turned a corner, they ran into another enemy. Instead of killing them right away, Yamaguchi decided to see if they could get any information out of them. Unfortunately, this person was not willing to say anything and only laughed when Yamaguchi kept hitting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, what is the meaning of all this?” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d ever tell you,” the enemy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was starting to get frustrated. Why are people so difficult?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden ticking sound. It was a faint beep, but it was slowly getting louder and faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that noise?” Yachi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god. Don’t tell me it’s-” Yamaguchi started but then got cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another bomb went off, this time it was on the floor above them. The explosion caused the ceiling to ceiling to collapse, right where the three were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impact caused Yachi to be thrown to one side of the hallway, so she wasn’t injured. Yamaguchi wasn’t as lucky. He wasn’t buried under the debris, but he was still somewhat under it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hostage was somewhere in the debris, but that didn’t matter right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi, where are you? Are you okay?” Yachi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to see and breathe because of all the dust floating in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im okay Yachi. I’m kinda stuck but I can get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you then,” Yachi suggests. “Wait a minute, where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I’m right here- oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both on different sides of the debris. On top of that, the pieces were too heavy to move. To make matters worse, the impact had caused both of their earpieces to stop working, making them unable to communicate with the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of talking, they decide that Yachi will go and tell the hacking team their situation while Yamaguchi continues to look for the motherboard and hack it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Yachi says before she runs off to find an exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” the freckled boy responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then starts trying to escape from the pieces of the building that fell. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get out, his leg just got stuck under a large piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to free himself. His leg wasn’t in the best shape, but it was manageable. For now, at least. He was about to keep walking when the enemy started laughing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys will never get what you’re looking for. We’ll make sure of it, even if it costs us our own lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi has had enough of this guy’s shit, so he shoots him before continuing his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hacking team did not expect the bombs at all. They were the only other people that had entered the area, so it had to be the enemy themselves that placed the bombs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was starting to become obvious what the intentions were. If they couldn’t keep this data to themselves, no one else could. They were prepared to die from the very moment the Karasuno team had stepped into their territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemed like a pretty cowardly move to Tsukishima, but now was not the time for snarky comments. He had to find where the rest of the bombs were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too hard to find them, but there were so many that it was time consuming. By the time they were done, they had found seven different bombs, all set to explode in the next ten minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What even is this data that we need, anyways?” Ennoshita asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue,” Tsukishima responds, “Takeda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but even I don’t know what it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Tsukishima said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checks over where the bombs are in relation to all the other members. Thanks to them, they were able to get a perfect layout of the building along with all possible escape routes. None of them are too close to one that’s close to exploding, so that’s good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hacking a little more, he found one more bomb. His eyes widened in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Tsukishima?” Kiyoko asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all look at his screen to see what he had found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god. This is bad, like really bad,” Kinoshita said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them quickly started informing the others to get out and evacuate. Tsukishima had found the final bomb, which was placed at the base of the building. If it explodes, it will cause the entire building to collapse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was also a large and extremely complex bomb, so deactivating it was out of the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks out the building and sees Yachi running towards the vehicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she out already? We just sent the message,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsukishima thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More importantly, where is Yamaguchi? I thought they were supposed to be paired together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thinks about it, Yachi wasn’t showing up on their tracking system. Usually, they know where everyone is because the earpieces have a tracker, but Yachi and Yamaguchi weren’t showing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something had happened to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yachi made it into the vehicle, she had explained how they had gotten caught up in an explosion and were separated. It also caused their earpieces to stop working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can fix Yamaguchi’s, right?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it's going to take some time. Is he also looking for an exit?” Tsukishima asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We were close to the motherboard, so he went to hack it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They then explained to Yachi about the main bomb that was set to go off in seven minutes now. She started freaking out because Yamaguchi didn’t know but her new lover reassured her that they would get his earpiece to work again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima did get it working eventually, but everyone else was already back by then. On top of that, Yamaguchi only had five minutes left to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to speak when he remembered the argument they had the day prior. That was a really stupid move on his part, but he wasn’t going to admit it. Plus, right now, getting Yamaguchi out of there was his top priority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitating slightly, he spoke into the earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Yamaguchi found his destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was actually all the way down the hall, marked with big bold letters that read “motherboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what could be in there,” Yamaguchi told himself sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, he found a bomb sitting in the middle of the room. It had 4 minutes left. He could have rewired it, but he didn’t feel like doing that right now. He thought about taking it all the way to the other end of the hallway and throwing it down a stairwell. He decided to go against that in case if any of the other members were down there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His leg was also currently not cooperating as well as he would’ve liked, so there’s that. When he finished his task, he headed over to where the main computer was. Yamaguchi was the main one in charge of finding and hacking the computer. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he was really glad that he was finally able to do something important like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group usually left all the important things to the strongest people in each unit. For the combat unit, it would be Daichi. For the hacking team, it would be Tsukki. Since the main objective involved both units, they left the job to the only person who could do both efficiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi grew anxious as he hacked. It wasn’t that it was hard, it was just taking too long to transfer the data. He had been doing this for around 5 minutes when he heard a small ping in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They finally fixed my earpiece</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yamaguchi thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad Yachi had made it to the others successfully, but something was bothering him. Why hadn’t she come back yet? He thought that maybe she was looking for where he was, so he brushed it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi,” a voice said from his earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so out of nowhere that the poor boy jumped in fear and fell over. Right on his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukki? What does he want?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still mad at his friend for what happened the day before. He doesn’t even know if he should still consider Tsukki his friend. He also felt like it was a dumb, stupid argument that only little kids would have. Well, Tsukki was still kinda childish with his insults and his unhealthy dinosaur obsession. But GOD, why was he so hot? Sometimes even Yamaguchi didn’t understand why he was so in love with his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided that whatever it was that Tsukki wanted to tell him can wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kinda busy,” he told the blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then stop what you’re doing. You need to get out now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um, sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yamaguchi started ranting in his head,</span>
  <em>
    <span> We are supposed to get this data to stop these people from possibly destroying the world. We literally trained and came all the way here and now you’re telling me to abandon this? And not to mention I’m almost done with this so can you not sound so rude. What am I supposed to tell everyone else? Uh hey guys. Yeah sorry I didn’t finish hacking. Tsukki told me to stop so of course I listened to him so yeah. AHHH! I need to stop overthinking things, maybe there is a logical explanation to this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of saying all that, he just decided to say a simple, “why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bomb at the base of the building. When it goes off the entire building will collapse. Everyone’s already back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welp, this was not what Yamaguchi expected. He hadn’t really expected anything, but if he did, it was certainly not that. To make things worse, he was the last one left. Everyone was back in the car, waiting for him. All eyes would be on him the second he was in eyesight. That was a bit more than his anxiety could handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He looked at the computer, then back at the door. He thought about it for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done. I can make it out in time,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have four minutes to get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great. He knew he had to leave now, but he was so close to getting what they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit awkward back in the vehicle. Everyone was quiet and listening to Tsukishima as he told Yamaguchi where to go. They tried to not pay attention, but what else were they supposed to do? They could also hear what Yamaguchi was saying on the other side, so of course they wanted to know the full thing. Some of them, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama honestly didn’t care about the conversation, but he was a bit worried for Yamaguchi. Asahi also didn’t want to listen because what if they ended up invading their privacy. Noya and Tanaka wanted to know every little detail, in case they could use it to blackmail Tsukishima later. Suga told them to not do that, but secretly, he wanted to hear something interesting as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go left,” Tsukishima spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yamaguchi responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple seconds later, the team could hear him wince slightly. This made Tsukishima worry. He didn’t know why, he just started thinking of what could have possibly happened. His heart rate also increased, which confused him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Are you okay?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I just-” Yamaguchi winces again, “I just kinda hurt my leg a while ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘kinda’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have sprained it a little,” he laughs nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Tsukishima immediately rises up from his seat. “Why didn’t you say so before? You know what, it doesn’t matter. Just keep going. Be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had whispered that last bit, but Tanaka had caught that. He was so going to use that against him later. He knew that Tsukishima had a soft spot for Yamaguchi, but he could never get him to admit it or at least tease him about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima, however, was having an existential crisis. Why did he say that? Did he really mean it? Why was his face heating up? He tried telling himself that it was just because Yams was his best friend, but that didn’t convince him. After a couple of seconds, he realized something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. I think I’m in love with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga watched him from where he was sitting. He smiled slightly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Took you long enough to figure it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima is lost in thought until suddenly he hears a bang, then silence, followed by three more bangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gun shots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He won't admit it, but right now, he’s terrified. What happened to his best friend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha,” Yamaguchi says. His voice sounds weak and tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell just happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much, just got shot. It’s not that bad though, just my arm. I shot the guy after, too. I’m pretty sure he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. He really chose now out of all times to be sarcastic. Whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tsukishima thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After confirming that he could still walk, Tsukki continued giving Yamaguchi directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost to the next stairwell. If he moved fast enough, he could make it out with about thirty seconds to spare. Hopefully, he actually did make it out in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he have to be in the most complicated area of the building?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t entirely lying when he said he could walk. It was more of a limp than a walk. Crawling might even be better than his attempt to stay on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was losing a lot of blood. He was also out of breath and drained of energy. He told Tsukki that he could still walk, but he knew that if he told the truth, he would probably go in there and bring him out himself. Not wanting to burden his friend like that, he decided to lie instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried walking on his own, but after he lost his balance three times in the last 10 seconds, he knew he needed support. He couldn’t even stand still without feeling like he was going to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Tsukki was still telling him where to go, he wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he limped over to a debris-free area of the hallway and sat down. Finally being able to relax, Yamaguchi took a deep breath. He lifted up his good leg and put his head on his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima’s voice rang in his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel like answering. Still, Tsukishima kept calling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Yams? Tadashi, why aren’t you answering? We don’t have much time, hurry up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi finally addressed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tsukki. I can’t go any further. I can barely move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Sorry for lying. Just give up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Tsukishima would. He just realized that he liked his best friend, he wasn’t going to let him die now. Not when they have so much to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Start moving, you still have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A minute and thirty seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even walk properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try your best. I’ll go in there and help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Please, just stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I’m going to listen. You’re going to die if you don’t hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re just accepting it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. There’s not much I can do, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima got up from his chair, grabbed a nearby gun, and started walking towards the back of the vehicle. Daichi got up and stood in front of the door, blocking the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Move out of the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s right. Even if you both tried, you guys wouldn’t make it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just letting him die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it sure sounded like it. At least let me try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We can’t risk getting you killed, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re letting him die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are simply respecting his decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not. He still has time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was trying to shove Daichi out of the way, but Yamaguchi spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki. Please, just stop it,” he said. They could hear the silent tears that flowed down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You still have time-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t escape in thirty seconds!” Daichi interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I can’t,” Yamaguchi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He already knew he wouldn’t be able to make it out, even if he tried. Accepting what he knew was to come, he becomes lost in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t even get the chance to tell Tsukki how I feel about him. Wait.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukki needed to know. He wouldn’t let himself die without confessing first. As he prepared himself, he could still hear him arguing with Daichi. Takeda and Ukai had even joined the argument. Yamaguchi decided that on the count of three, he would say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s now or never.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I’m not just going to let him die like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if you tried, you would end up dying as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d rather have it that way then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think he’s not letting you go get him. He clearly wants you to live!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi took a deep breath, then he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tsukishima responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s terrified. He knows what is going to happen next. Yamaguchi’s tone told it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Yams, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was begging him. Tsukishima was shaking slightly as Daichi held his shoulders. Tears were streaming down his face, making his eyesight blurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to,” Yamaguchi said, “Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima heard the next words that came out of Yamaguchi’s mouth as clear as day. Everyone in their team had been able to hear the entire conversation through their own earpieces, but only he heard those words. Those three words that meant everything to him. Before he could even fully process those words, he spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yams, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the building came crashing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been almost two weeks since the last mission. Two weeks since the incident. Two weeks since Tsukishima had lost what meant everything to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The instant he realized that time was up, his world had shattered. His legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. He was in so much shock that he didn’t notice that he was crying until Suga had come over and wiped the tears from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be lying if he said he was trying his best to deal with what happened. After the team came back to the base, he had locked himself in the dorm and didn’t come out until Suga basically dragged him out to eat three days later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even touch his food that day. He wasn’t hungry, he just felt guilty. He didn’t even know why, but it was like if he ate, then it wouldn’t be fair to Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he went back to the dorm, he continued his newly formed routine. He grabbed something, anything, that reminded him of Yams and held on to it tightly. Then he would lay down and cry until he felt numb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was the day of the funeral. Of course, he was planning on not going. There was no way that he would go and say goodbye to him. Not like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still hadn’t been able to fully process what had happened. It’s not real, he would tell himself. It seemed so untrue. What the hell did Yamaguchi do to deserve this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so mad at himself. He hated himself, he resented himself. He made Yamaguchi cry so many times, he was always hurting him. He never even got to apologize properly, or even say a simple sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m such a horrible friend, he deserved so much better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He repeated that phrase every single day, over and over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back then, Tsukishima had been so angry. He was yelling and crying, blaming all the members for Yamaguchi’s death. He said it was their fault and that he could have saved him. He didn’t mean it, he just needed someone to direct his anger to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was, he was actually angry at himself. Even though he said he blamed everyone else, he was actually angry at himself. He let his best friend, the person he loved and cherished the most, die. He could never forgive himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his fatal mistake, to not force everyone out of the way and go save Yams. Now he’s gone from this world and he can't do anything. Life feels like a dark, empty sky without any source of light. The days that pass no longer have any meaning, there’s nothing to look forward to anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their last day together wasn’t even a good one. They were not on good terms because of what had happened the previous day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was I so immature? Am I a bad guy? It doesn’t matter anyways, it's the price I have to pay for hurting him so many times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did Yamaguchi have to leave? Why couldn’t it be him instead? Tsukishima just wanted him to come back, to be told it was all a stupid joke and Yamaguchi was just hiding somewhere. He was such a fool for even thinking that could be true. His best friend was now gone, never coming back. He had disappeared from this world, along with all of Tsukishima’s reasons and motives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why hadn’t I realized how I felt earlier?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s voice flows inside his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles slightly as he thinks of all the times Yamaguchi had called his name. It was such a sweet and gentle noise, the way he said it. It was bringing him so much comfort, which he needed more than ever at this current moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima used to never really pay attention to what he used to say and would usually always respond with “Shut up Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi would then say “sorry Tsukki!” in that cute tone as he smiled and then stopped talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the sound of him calling his name that kept him moving forward. He wants to hear it again, Yamaguchi’s voice. He didn’t realize how much he would miss it, or how much it meant to him. He misses Yamaguchi a lot. So much that it even hurts to just think of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was his reason for his life. They were a part of each other, and if he’s not here, then neither is Tsukishima. They completed each other like the perfect puzzle piece, and they were each others’ everything. If Yamaguchi could call his name just one more time, perhaps he can find his purpose again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Yamaguchi’s voice flowed in his ears, the way his eyes always shined whenever talking about something he was passionate about, the way his freckles resembled a starry night sky, just everything about him that made Tsukishima breathe. Yamaguchi was all of the meaning in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s not here anymore, and Tsukishima knows he was to move on eventually. No matter how much he tells himself that, he can’t do it. It hurts way too much. He would do anything to have Yamaguchi come back, he’s lost without him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yams, please! Please come back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even get to repeat the words that Yamaguchi had said back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please give me one more chance!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wants his lover to come back. To hear his voice again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yams, please. Call out my name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wants things to go back to the way they used to be. The way Yamaguchi’s voice had brought him a feeling of ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he felt when he called his name.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it kinda didn't make sense. I got this idea from a dream so yeah. Also, in the dream it was Kiyoko and who knows who else that was. The death was also by being impaled and rising lava:)<br/>pls tell me at least someone liked it; these period cramps hurt like hell for no reason and would make me feel better if someone actually enjoyed this mess.<br/>I promise my next story will be way better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>